


Patronuses can be very telling

by alicantetimelord



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Ravenclaw Dipper, Slytherin Bill, not really fluff and not really agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicantetimelord/pseuds/alicantetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper made a deal with Bill. And once he holds up his end of the bargain, Bill will follow through on his part. But does Dipper really want him to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey there Pinetree,” Bill plopped down next to Dipper, throwing his school bag on to the Ravenclaw table and tipped over a bowl of porridge in the process.

“Watch it!” Dipper snapped as he frantically tried to save his Charms homework from the spreading puddle of goo.

“Do you have a free period today?” Bill asked watching on in amusement at Dipper’s valiant attempt to rescue his essay. “I want to work on Patronuses.”

Dipper gave a harried flick of his wand and muttered a vanishing charm, vindictively sending the sopping breakfast dish to soil Bill’s bed sheets. Not that he thought the Slytherin boy would really care - if anything, he’d probably get a laugh out of it - but it did make Dipper feel better. Adjusting his cap, he turned to Bill.

“Sorry, dude, my schedule's all booked,” he said, not-so-secretly not-so-sorry at all.

“Liar,” Bill deadpanned. He lifted his hand to inspect his fingernails as if Dipper wasn’t worthy of his attention now that Bill had caught his.

“What are you talking about?” Dipper demanded, pointedly adjusting his cap.

“Oh Pinetree, sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re in Ravenclaw,” Bill clucked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment. “You should know better by now to never underestimate me.”

Dipper sputtered, his brain severely malfunctioning and unable to form a witty retort. Damn. Why did this always happen with Bill. The one person you never wanted to lose your cool around was the one person who made Dipper’s normally high-functioning brain short circuit.

“Ravenclaw fifth years have a free period from two to three-thirty.”

“Yes, but I was-”

“All your assigned homework has been completed. Your special Care of Magical Creatures project was finished two weeks ago. You’re just waiting to turn it in so that Hagrid thinks it was a challenge.”

“But Bill-”

“Your camera was confiscated last week, but you still have the scripts for you next five videos completed.”

Dipper opened his mouth to try to interject again but Bill didn’t even let him get a word out this time.

“Your sister has a study group during that time and you don’t really like spending time with Grenda and Candy. No offense to them of course, but sometimes people just don’t get along,” Bill raised his pitch in what was a piss poor imitation of Dipper.

“Face it Pinetree, I’m your best option. And besides... Don’t you remember our deal...” Bill trailed off with a teasing smile on his face.

Dipper sat quietly for a bit, wishing he could just condemn his soul to Satan and be done with it, except he was pretty sure Bill knew the devil personally.

“Fine,” Dipper murmured under his breath. He pulled his cap low over his eyes, embarrassed by Bill’s mention of the stupid deal they had made a few weeks ago.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch that, Pinetree,” Bill prodded twirling one of Dipper’s exposed curls in his fingers.

Dipper stood up suddenly and smacked Bill’s hand away. The bench they were sitting at was shoved away from the table and made a loud screech against the tile which captured the attention of most of the students still eating and milling around in the Great Hall.

“I Said Fine!” Dipper shouted

Silence fell in the Great Hall. All eyes were on Dipper whose face was all screwed up in agitation and frustration. Dipper had been staring intently at Bill, but when he noticed the lack of commotion , he looked around him and was met with the three hundred plus pairs of eyes of the students and faculty.

Mortified, Dipper sank back down in his seat, trying his damned best to disappear.

Bill let out a low whistle.

“Well, Pinetree, you certainly know how to attract attention,” he chuckled, satisfied  with the rise he had gotten out of his companion.

“Leave me alone,” Dipper groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Bill rose from his seat with a smirk, “Very well, Pinetree...”

He leaned in close to whisper in Dipper’s ear, “I’ll see you at two... You know the place.”

Dipper shivered involuntarily, “Fuck off,” he whimpered weakly, refusing to look at Bill.

* * *

 

Dipper went through all his morning classes and lunch dreading his study session with Bill. It wasn’t that he... didn’t like Bill per say. In truth, when he wasn’t being a pretentious, deceiving, douchebag, Dipper rather liked him. More than liked him, in fact. The little thing of “more than liking Bill” was what got Dipper roped into helping Bill out. Damn that Slytherin and his deals.

Dipper loitered in the hallway outside of the Room of Requirement until he couldn’t put it off any longer. He paced in front of the door, repeating “Give me a room to practice with Bill” over in his mind and reluctantly pushed the door open,

“Lateness is a sin,” Bill chided with a little laugh as soon as Dipper entered the room.

Oh, why did Dipper feel like he had just signed his own death sentence?


	2. Two Weeks Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I feel like I should apologize for the long wait for such short chapters. To be honest, this fic is really hard for me to write. I've never written BillDip before and getting the interactions right is a really pain in the ass for me and I might still have some OoC bits lol. But I am working hard at it! If you have any suggestions or comments I would be overjoyed to hear them!   
> This chapter should have been first, but I didn't think of it till after I had already posted the first chapter on here, silly me! Next chapter will continue where the first one left off, I promise.  
> Thank you so so much for reading!

“Hey there Pinetree!” Bill slid up next to Dipper, throwing one arm around the other boy’s shoulder and  catching the books Dipper had dropped in surprise with the other. Dipper tried to shrug off Bill’s arm, but Bill was firm and Dipper gave a resigned sigh; he was used to this.

“Why are you humans so clumsy?” Bill inquired, but Dipper had learned that Bill never expected an answer. “Just earlier today I walked into the restroom and this Hufflepuff girl just fell over. Why was that, Pinetree?” Bill cackled, drawing the attention of many of the passerbyes in the hallway. Bill didn’t seem to notice as he blabbed on about this and that but Dipper was oh-so aware of all the eyes on them. He could _feel_ the stares of his peers boring into him and guess what they all were thinking, _Another one bites the dust_. Dipper flushed a deep red when he had to admit to himself, once again, that they were right.

Every year Dipper had known Bill, he had witnessed the game Bill played. At the start of the year, or sometimes if he felt like it, over the summer, Bill would pick a victim. He would spend time with them, get to know them, flatter them. He did everything he could to get his victim to like him. After friendship was secured, he really turned up the heat. After Bill got his prize, he would toy around with them for a few weeks, maybe a couple months if he was really interested. (He toyed around so much that new regulations had to be imposed in Dipper’s second year, Bill’s fourth, to try and keep Bill from his antics. Yeah, it didn’t work.) But Bill would inevitably grow bored and he would drop whoever it was quick as he liked and would spend the rest of the year slacking off and annoying Dipper. It didn’t matter if someone knew what Bill was doing, it didn’t matter if they told themself they wouldn’t fall for it; no one could resist Bill once he had his sight set on you.

And so year after year, boys and girls alike would fall for Bill’s charm.

Bill had shown up at Gravity Falls the past summer.

“Bill,” Dipper interrupted Bill’s monologue, “I have to get to class. I have a test in History of Magic, so let go and give me my books back.”

Bill stopped walking but he didn’t let go of Dipper or of Dipper’s books.

“What the-?” Dipper exclaimed when Bill pushed him into a nearby classroom - no notice, no warning, and Dipper could discern no motives. All he knew was that he was no longer in the hallway under the scrutiny of his peers, for which he was grateful. But being away from those watchful eyes also meant Dipper was now alone with Bill. Bill his reluctant friend and (if Dipper was being honest with himself, as most people are when they are left alone with their thoughts) his crush.

“Okay Pinetree, here’s how it is,” He leaned in close to whisper in Dipper’s ear. Bill had Dipper pressed up against a desk, entirely too close for Dipper’s liking. Dipper’s mind grew fuzzy, and he hardly noticed how his eyes closed and his face relaxed when Bill whispered into his ear.

“Hm...” Bill chuckled, his breath warming Dipper’s face, “Knew it.”

In Dipper’s mind-addled (Bill-addled?) state, he barely registered what happened.

“...wha-?” Dipper sort of mumbled before Bill backed away from him and began another speech.

“You see, Pinetree, I have a problem!” Bill snatched the chair next to Dipper, spun it around, and plopped down in in facing Dipper. “Professor Ford has informed me that to graduate and continue into the lovely professional world that is the Ministry of Magic, a young wizard must be able to perform the patronus charm, preferably a corporeal one. A corporeal Patronus, most commonly used in defense against dementors, is an essential tool for any wizard. In addition to defense a Patronus can also be used to send messages in times of distress-”

“I know what a Patronus is!” Dipper finally recovered from Bill assault earlier. “What I don’t know is what Patronuses have to do with you and me!”

Bill cackled again. He looked so attractive with his head thrown back laughing like that. The light hitting his hair at just the right angle that it gleamed gold as Gryffindor. His tie askew and shirt with the top two buttons undone… Dipper couldn’t find it in him to shift his eyes. He was enthralled once again.

“Oh, excellent question Pinetree!” Bill (said). His voice grew sultry as he muttered his next phrase, “I require your assistance. You will teach me how to perform a corporeal patronus.”

Bill’s eyes practically gleamed with ill intent. Dipper found that in this moment, he didn’t really care.

“Of course I don’t expect you to do it for free of course,” Bill continued getting out of the chair, drawing nearer to Dipper. Dipper almost snorted at the absurdity of Bill’s statement, but he was in too deep.

Bill reached out and pulled Dipper closer to him by his chin, angling Dipper’s face upward so they could look at each other eye to eye. Bill was so close Dipper could feel the soft exhale of Bill’s breath on his lips. He could see the flakes of gold his Bill’s rich brown eyes, the sharp angle of his immaculate eyebrows, the light dusting of freckles that graced his slender nose. His lips and the way they looked when they formed his next sentence?

“Anything you want,” Bill fixed his unwavering gaze on Dipper, “is yours.”

Bill smirked slightly and brought up his hand to caress Dipper’s cheek, “What is it you want, Dipper?”

Dipper glanced down at Bill’s hand. His breath caught in his throat.

“I-I-”

Bill’s smirk grew into a full-blown grin, “Yes?” he urged.

Dipper swallowed forcefully. There was no use fighting it. He knew Bill’s plan and everything would just be easier if he...

“I want you to kiss me.”

**...gave in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study session begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again, I'm so sorry for taking an even longer break between chapters this time, and again, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Also, this chapter is un-beta'd so if you find like 100 mistakes, just know that I'll be editing soon; I was just sooo tired of not having a new chapter up. BTW I'm still working on characterization, so if you disagree with how I write these characters, I'm sorry and I'm trying. However, if you have any comments or suggestions (on characterization or otherwise), I would love to hear them! Thank you for reading!! Enjoy!!!

Dipper went through all his morning classes and lunch dreading his study session with Bill. It wasn’t that he... didn’t like Bill per say. In truth, when he wasn’t being a pretentious, deceiving, douchebag, Dipper rather liked him. More than liked him, in fact. The little thing of “more than liking Bill” was what got Dipper roped into helping Bill out. Damn that Slytherin and his deals.

Dipper loitered in the hallway outside of the Room of Requirement until he couldn’t put it off any longer. He paced in front of the door, repeating “Give me a room to practice with Bill” over in his mind and reluctantly pushed the door open,

“Lateness is a sin,” Bill chided with a little laugh as soon as Dipper entered the room.

Oh, why did Dipper feel like he had just signed his own death sentence?

“Yeah, whatever,” Dipper mumbled under his breath as he slunk into the room, “Let’s just begin with your practice already.”

Dipper dropped his school bag onto a table nearby and pushed up his sleeves in preparation for the hard work that was sure to come. If Bill was in Seventh year and he still couldn’t properly perform a patronus, he has to have some serious issues. And if Bill wanted to graduate this year, he’d have to learn. That’s where Dipper came in. And that was their deal. Dipper succeeds where all the professors failed and teaches Bill to produce a patronus, and in return... yeah.

“So Professor Pinetree, what do you have planned?” Bill leaned back in his chair and set his feet up on the table in his typical nonchalant attitude.

“I suppose,” Dipper thought for a minute, “I should start by asking, what do you know about patronuses? What issues are you having with casting one? What methods have the professors tried and why did they not work? Bill? Hey, Bill are you listening to me?”

Bill had pulled out his wand and was doodling ancient runes in the air. Languidly swishing his wand back and forth, writing out a frankly inappropriate and lewd short story involving Dipper and himself. Yes, Dipper has always prided himself on his self control.

“Bill,” Dipper cleared his throat, trying to get the other boy’s attention, “Bill, I asked you some questions.”

Still no response.

“Dude, if you want to get better at patronuses, you’re going to have to listen to me,” Dipper said hotly, getting steadily more agitated.

Finally Bill put down his wand (after erasing the ruins, thank god).

“Now, now, Pinetree,” Bill simpered, his bottom lip protruding in a mock pout, “Why so serious? We have all the time in the world~”

Bill trailed off, leaving Dipper feeling very aggravated -- and even more conflicted in his feeling towards Bill. (Even when Bill was being infuriating and slacking off, despite being the one who pushed for this tutoring session, Dipper couldn’t help but be attracted to him.)

“Actually, no,” Dipper snapped at Bill. “We only have an hour and a half. Well, and hour and fifteen minutes now.”

“And whose fault is that?” Bill was examining his nails again. God, Dipper hated it when he did that.

“Your’s!”

“If I do recall correctly, you are the one who was late,” Bill pointed out, still acting like he wasn’t paying any attention to Dipper. Dipper could feel his face getting redder and redder by the second.

Fucking hell, he _hated_ the effect Bill had on him, whether it was in a positive or negative way.

“But you’re the one who wanted me to do this!! And you’re not even paying attention!!” Dipper half-shouted at Bill.

Before Dipper knew what was going on, Bill was up out of his chair and pushing Dipper against the bookshelf like he had apparated their. (Who knew, maybe he had. Bill was smart enough to figure a way around the no-apparating enchantment.)

Bill held Dipper there for what seemed like hours, studying his face, taking in every detail from Dipper’s cheeks flushed with irritation and now embarrassment, to his eyes with their pupils blown wide.

Then, quick as Bill had pushed Dipper up against the book shelf, Bill backed away, and let Dipper go free.

“You’re the teacher,” Bill quipped. “Why don’t you make me pay attention, _Professor._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's done and Bill is stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I know, I know, the wait between chapters keeps getting longer and longer, while the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry! Also, characterization took me entirely way too long for this chapter. That, combined with school and other engagements made for a month long wait. Heads up, half of this is from Bill's PoV, which I've never written before, so fingers crossed that I didn't horribly mess it up lol. If you have any comments, suggestions, or criticism, I would love to hear them! (Btw, this is un-beta'd and I'm tired, so if there are any grammar mistakes, just know I will be fixing them soon.)

“You’re the teacher,” Bill quipped, spreading his arms in a mock-inviting nature, challenging Dipper to retaliate. “Why don’t you make me pay attention, _Professor_?”

 Okay. Okay, Bill wanted Dipper to make him pay attention? That’s what he wanted? Okay, Dipper could work with that. But he wasn’t playing Bill’s games anymore, not without changing the rules.

Stepping closer to Bill with the same confidence a gladiator would have entering the lion’s den, Dipper accepted Bill’s damned challenge. He delicately set his hands on Bill’s chest, and looked into the other boy’s eyes, holding still for a few seconds. Bill seemed amused, a bemused smile playing on his face. Roughly and without warning, Dipper pushed Bill as hard as he could back into the chair.

He pulled out a blackboard from behind the bookshelf and started writing down notes on Patronuses.

“Make you pay attention, huh?” Dipper fumed, (he was suddenly _very_ grateful his voice didn’t break anymore). Dipper hit his piece of chalk hard against the slate, hard enough for the sharp clang to resonate throughout the room, “Then listen the fuck up when I talk to you.”

Something in Dipper snapped. He’d been pushed up against a wall (metaphorically and literally) one too many times today and he was fucking done.

Bill wanted him to make him pay attention? Well, he’d fucking make the bastard pay attention goddammit.

Bill leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, still smiling at Dipper. So Dipper dropped a pile of books right in front of him.

“Sit up straight.”

Now frowning, Bill blinked at Dipper, confused by what was going on.

“You want me to tutor you, sit up straight, listen when I talk, and for fuck’s sake stop being a pervert,” Dipper huffed. “I get now why none of the teachers were able to help you. You drove them away didn’t you?”

Dipper didn’t bother waiting for a response, and instead launched into his lecture, pausing every few seconds to make sure Bill wasn’t slacking off again.

Dipper’s outburst didn’t scare Bill. Not in the slightest. Not much could scare Bill, but not much could startle him either. Yet here he was sitting struck dumb in the seat he was forced down into. By _Dipper_. Dipper, his underclassman who was supposed to be easy to rile up, who was supposed to be fun to tease, who was supposed to be _easy._

Everything had been going well, even better than expected. Dipper had been playing right into Bill’s very hands all year, and Bill had thought that the deal had been sealed the day in the spare room. But this whole situation, his flirting backfiring and losing control to Dipper, was not planned for. Dipper had stumped Bill and stopped him in his tracks, something none of his other playthings had ever been able to do. This was a weird, new feeling, and Bill just couldn’t comprehend. No, this was not going according to plan.

Bill’s eyes were fixated on Dipper as they never had been before. He wasn’t trying to flirt or make Dipper feel uncomfortable, no; this gaze was one of pure wonder.

_What is going on?_ Bill thought desperately. _This is all wrong!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill continues his teenage struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's got two thumbs and can update for crap? You guessed it! Sorry, sorry, sorry, for taking so long to update again. I don't even have an excuse. Although, I will say, I'm actually quite happy with this chapter, so y'all have to let me know what you think. If you have a comment or suggestion, I would love to hear it!  
> Oh, and thank you so so so much for the kudos!!! 100+??? You are all too kind. But really, it means a lot to me.  
> (P.S. I made some intentional grammar errors in here, but it's also 4am for me so if I missed any huge spelling or grammar errors.... Sorry.)

Bill’s eyes were fixated on Dipper as they never had been before. He wasn’t trying to flirt or make Dipper feel uncomfortable, no; this gaze was one of pure wonder.

_What is going on?_ Bill thought desperately. _This is all wrong!_

 Dipper didn’t notice Bill’s mental breakdown, and continued lecturing (what he had actually been invited here to do) until he decided that -- if Bill had been paying attention, like he was supposed to -- it was time for practice.

Just as the thought appeared in Dipper’s mind a shaking and quaking chest containing a bogart slid out from behind the blackboard. This room really did have everything. It made Dipper wonder what other secrets were buried among the piles of discarded debris from thousands of years of students.  

Shaking of the small existential feeling, Dipper called Bill to the front of the room.

Bill stood up, taking great care that he looked like he normally did, that his face was composed, that his legs didn’t shake, that - god forbid - he didn’t fall.  If Dipper realized what was going on in his mind, he’d be finished.

“Okay, the Room of Requirement so conveniently has a bogart in here for us to practice with,” Dipper explained. “It should replicate the conditions of a practical fight against a Dementor, without the consequence of you know, losing your soul.”

Dipper looked to Bill for some sort of response, but seeing none, continued.

“I know you’re smart, Bill, so I think you should be able to confuse the bogart into thinking that your worst fear is a dementor if you concentrate.”

Bill nodded numbly and raised his wand, gesturing to Dipper to open the chest.

Now Dipper was a little worried. It wasn’t like Bill to comply so easily with anyone’s, especially Dipper’s, commands without putting up a fight, or without even a snide comment.

“Hey, man,” Dipper hesitated to open the chest, “are you okay?”

Bill looked over Dipper, in what was only supposed to be a quick glance, but he was once again trapped by the other boy’s gaze.

_This was a bad idea. A bad,_ bad _idea._

The answer was “no.” Bill was not okay. He had not had to deal with emotions like this before in his life, and he honestly didn’t know how to act.

_Oh how the table turn, Pinetree._ The whole situation almost made Bill want to laugh. And it wasn’t even just the shock of Dipper standing up to him anymore, Bill was realizing. It was awe at Dipper being able to beat him (even if Dipper himself didn’t know that yet). It was a new found respect that Bill had never held for anyone _ever_. It was Bill’s eyes being opened to the incredible person Dipper truly is. It was the tingly feeling (Bill refused to give it a name, ~~even~~ _especially_ in his own mind) that Bill felt when Dipper looked at him with those eyes so fierce. It was the way, after everything Bill had put him through, Dipper made sure Bill, of all people, was alright. It was the way his hear fell in his face. It was the confident tone he spoke with at all times. It was the curve of his neck, craning to see the top of the board, because despite having already hit puberty, Dipper was just a little on the short side. It was the IPod that he had shown Bill chalk-full of BABBA and other show tunes that he had spent all of his third year smuggling into Hogwarts and breaking all the anti-tech charms. It was –

– Admiration.

 

 “Dipper.” Bill said suddenly. “Can I kiss you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this took a long time. I'm so sorry for the even longer wait this time, but I hope it's worth it. Also this chapter was the abesolute hardest to write and I'm still not too sure about it, so if you have suggestions or edits, please please let me know! Also, this isn't the last chapter, but I think the next one will be but I haven't decided yet! One more think, I'm uploading this chapter from my phone so the formatting might be a bit off! Sorry!

"Dipper.” Bill said suddenly. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
As cliché as it sounds, time slowed down around Dipper. When Dipper had frozen, Bill had looked away, but Dipper had locked his eyes on Bill. What was this body language? Dipper thought he could generally read people pretty well, even Bill. But right now, Dipper had not a single clue what was going on in Bill’s head. The room was dead silent; Dipper wasn’t even positive Bill was breathing anymore. Dipper sure as hell wasn’t. Bill had asked to kiss him. Bill had asked to kiss him. But their deal-  
Clang.

The bogart rustled its container, breaking the silence and Dipper’s concentration on Bill.  
Okay. Dipper was sure he heard Bill correctly, but he had no idea how to respond. The deal he had made with Bill – teach Bill to produce a corporeal patronus in exchange for a kiss – was not complete. Why was Bill allowing, asking, Dipper to bypass the conditions for the kiss? What ulterior motives did have to ask this of Dipper? He always wants something; if Dipper says ‘yes,’ what will the consequences be? If he says ‘no’… But he doesn’t want to do that.

Despite the aggravation and discomfort Bill has caused him today, Dipper can’t help but think about how attractive Bill looks in his uniform today. Despite the aggravation and discomfort Bill has caused him since Dipper came to Hogwarts, Dipper likes Bill. Loves him. Maybe it started out as a school boy crush, but Dipper has grown to really know and care for Bill. Dipper knows Bill’s faults and failings, but they don’t bother him. They never did. And in return, Bill accepts Dipper in the same way.

In thinking through how to reply, Dipper realized there really is only one answer that he could give and damn the consequences.

Bill still wasn’t looking at Dipper, but biting his lip looking like he was trying not to cry. Which was ridiculous. Did he expect Dipper to turn him down? Sure Dipper had considered just walking away right there, but only for a second and it was never really a possibility.

“Yes.” Dipper finally responded, his face set in determination. 

“What?” Bill had thought that Dipper wasn't answering because he was going to say no. Then of course he remembered Dipper’s crush on him, but it felt different when Bill returned the sentiment. 

“Yes, you can kiss me,” Dipper clarified, completely misunderstanding Bill’s exclamation.

"No that's not what I-”

“Oh fuck this,” Dipper interrupted and yanked Bill down by his tie so he could press his lips to Bill’s.  
Initially, Bill seemed a bit on edge, which Dipper found odd considering their normal interactions, but gradually he relaxed into the kiss. 

Far from the fiery kisses Dipper had fantasised about late at night, Bill was slow. Careful, as if Dipper was something precious he didn't want to break. But Dipper could feel the passion behind Bill's intent, something Dipper hadn't expected. In Dipper's dreams, Bill was just as flippant yet nonchalant during their kisses as he was when they talked in real life. But this Bill, the real Bill right in front of him, was so caring, almost reverent in the way he cupped his hands around Dipper's face and pressed his lips ever so sorry against Dipper's. Dipper liked this Bill, and allowed himself to be swallowed up by this blissful feeling of kissing Bill in the Room of Requirement.

Meanwhile in Bill's mind...

Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck.


End file.
